


Vacation Ambush

by ninalanfer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: Art of our favorite Spectre's and a welcome distraction from their vacation.





	Vacation Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



> I worked on this until I thought I was going insane. Mainly because I was pressed on time. I was off on vacation for the first two chunks of the time we had to work on this. All in all I’m fairly happy with how it turned out though. Even the background.
> 
> So the idea here is that Nihlus has forced Saren to come on a vacation with him. Then, lo and behold! They get ambushed while out walking, looking at the fascinating ruins. Saren goes like: Oh finally, something real to do. And Nihlus is: Oh fight! Let's go!


End file.
